


Times Up

by PanWithThePlan



Series: The Broken Road [1]
Category: Days Gone
Genre: Alpha Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boozer is out of Suppressants, Deacon has to help a friend out, M/M, Omega Boozer, Omegaverse, Sudden Heat, i wrote this while drinking, is it gay to knot your homie?, lol, not enough fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: Deacon and Boozers have been brothers for years; they’d die for each other, they’d kill for each other. It doesn’t matter who’s secondary gender was what, they both rode the Broken Road and sometimes their loyalty is put to the test...Like when Boozer runs out of Suppressants and ends up going into Heat while the two are trapped in a Nero checkpoint while a horde lurks nearby.
Relationships: Deacon St. John/William “Boozer” Gray
Series: The Broken Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850575
Comments: 40
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello!....earth to Boozeman!” Came over the radio, an impatient Deacon calling from the other side of Crazy Willy’s station. Yet his calls fell on deaf ears as the Man in question was focused on the empty pill bottle in his grip. He had stashed some here just in case instead of hunting for another pharmacy, but here he was, cursing Heaven, Hell, and everything between as he threw the bottle across the room of the abandoned store. 

He hadn’t taken a suppressant in two weeks because he was too busy recovering from his arm and without them, he’d surely go into heat for the first time in two years. Fuck, this was bad. 

“Boozer!” Came a different tone, one that immediately set the Omega on edge. The two had an agreement that Deacon would never use his Alpha voice on him unless he absolutely had to. 

“What!?” Boozer shouted back, a growl in tone as he made his distaste for the Alpha’s actions known. 

“Thank Christ! I’ve been calling you for fifteen minutes now.” 

“I....” The Bald biker didn’t know how to reply, his breathing heavier as the room filled with distressed Omega. “Jesus fuck! Why did you use the...”

“Hey, I’m sorry, man...I just got worried is all...everything okay? I finished with the last nest, I’m heading back your way.” 

Deacon knew better than to say anything, but ever since Boozer got jumped by those asshole Rippers, the Alpha had become more protective of his friend. It’s not like he could help it even though the Omega could usually hold his own. 

“It’s...it’s alright, I just need to get out of here, man...need to get back to the tower...” 

“What? Afraid you’ll miss your soaps?” He asked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Nah, just need to check something...” 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few, St. John out.” 

Walking out of the store, he hoped the minute or two it would take to walk across the parking lot would be enough for the breeze to carry his scent away, he didn’t need overprotective Alpha on his case right now, he needed to get back to his other stash. 

If his prayers had or hadn’t been answered, he couldn’t tell as Deacon didn’t react just yet, his casual swagger carrying him over to his bike to unload all his findings into his side bag. 

“It’ll probably take us about an hour or two before we can make it back to the tower, ready to head out?” 

“Yea, just a little on edge.” He replied, climbing onto his bike so they could ride off as quickly as possible. 

//—//

Deacon had smelled a hint of distress on the Omega and his Alpha hindbrain wanted to go into protective mode but he knew better so the feeling was easily pushed down as he rode along the highway beside the other man. He figured things were tougher out here for Boozer than it was for him. With the Freaks walking around and Boozer only having one hand, it couldn’t be easy even without having to worry about Heats. 

Ruts now weren’t as bad as they used to be when he had yearning sickness thanks to being separated from Sara but even then he still considered Boozer’s case to be tougher. Toughest son of a bitch he ever met; he owed Boozer everything and then some. 

Checking the time on his watch, Deacon sighed as he glanced up to see the sky had gotten darker while the two focused on the road meaning they’d have to hurry if they wanted to avoid any Hordes. Pulling up his radio, he called over his friend. 

“Hey, Boozer, looks like we won’t it back to the tower before sundown, we might have to stop by Lost Lake or something.” 

Wait! Yeah! Maybe Addy had some suppressants! Boozer quickly sent an okay through the radio as the two took a turn on the highway towards Iron Mike’s community. 

//—//

Fate had to be out for the two Drifters, because as they neared the lake, they were met with the sight of at least a hundred freaks, all clumped up together like ants, heading out of a cave nearby to head for their usual hunting grounds. 

Coming to a stop, the two looked on with disgust and bit of fear as they kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Looking at Boozer, the drifter could tell something else was up but he didn’t think bringing it up was good at the time. 

“Looks like we aren’t getting to Lost Lake tonight...we gotta figure something out before they start heading down this way.” 

Boozer groaned as he heard Deacon’s words, taking a moment to compose himself before his temper could get him killed before replying. 

“Fuck....yeah, alright...got any bunkers or Nero Checkpoints nearby where we can stay for the night?” 

“Yea, follow me.” 

Deacon took the lead, turning off the road towards a checkpoint he had cleared out a few days ago, an irritated Boozer trailing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that are interested, I’m so sorry about the wait, here’s the next chapter.

Watching closely as he rode along the trail up to the checkpoint, Deacon kept glancing over at his friend. Ricki had managed to rig a little something up so Boozer could ride again and he hoped that would cheer up the Omega to be out and about But something seemed to have been eating at him lately. 

If only He had pressed him for more answers he might have not been so surprised to find a sweet scent on the wind, filling his senses with the need to find and protect, and mate. The scent only growing stronger as they finally stopped and hid their bikes. Waiting till they were safely inside, he sniffed the air around them, making no attempt to hide the fact. 

Looking up and over at the Alpha, Boozer did little to suppress the distaste in his tone. “Did you just fucking scent me?” 

“Are you seriously about to go into heat and didn’t say a fucking word earlier?” Deacon challenged, knowing that an argument would just end up stinking up the place but Hell, what was Boozer thinking? 

“I’m fine.” He growled, taking off his belt holster to toss on one of the futons before his boots followed. “Won’t start for a few hours and by then we can leave this fucking place and I’ll stay a few days at the tower to wait it out.”

“Not alone you won’t. I’ll camp down by the foot of the stairs, keep any wandering drifters out.” 

Boozer wanted to argue but he was right, he fucking hated how useless he felt when his body betrayed him and left him feverish and horny for days. He wouldn’t stand a chance against some Alpha drifter who sniffed him out any more than he’d be able to fight a horde of Freaks with a hunting knife. 

He puffed up his chest, glaring straight into Deacon’s gaze, knowing the Alpha wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine!” 

With that, the two continued to get comfortable for the night, their level of safety only going to increase once daylight would drive the horde back to their nest. For now it was just the two stuck in an awkward silence where Boozer sat on his cot, cleaning his guns as he pretended he wasn’t on the verge of smelling like a four course meal and Deacon laid on his own, facing the wall as he pretended he wasn’t getting rock hard from it. 

Though pretending wouldn’t last long as both of them gave off a miserable stench that was slowly filling up the small building. 

Letting out a sigh, the restless Omega stood and walked over to the sink, hoping the water still worked now that the power was back on and use it to dampen a rag, the coolness of the water helping greatly as he ran it along the back of his neck and around his head, wiping off the sweat. 

His hand stopped when he heard a growl from the across the room, head quickly turning in the direction to see Deacon had sat up, watching him with a focused gaze. He sighed, muttering something about Alphas and their stupid hind brains, ignoring the way Deacon’s growl and scent made him harden in his jeans, slick already forming between his cheeks. Fuck, he hated being an Omega. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to push back the aches and discomfort that began to spread through his body as he walked back to his cot, trying to ignore the fact that he hadn’t prepared anything for his heat, nor did he have any toys to help him through and now he and Deacon were stuck like this for god knows how long. He didn’t know how he was going to survive. 

“Just....hold on Boozer” Deacon managed from across the room, trying to keep himself in check. 

“Yea....5 by 5, man.” The Biker replied, wincing as another streak of pain shot through his abdomen. 

Hating to see his friend in such pain, he quickly climbed off his cot and began looking around for anything. Surely Nero had something along the lines of Omega medical supplies; Suppressents, blockers, anything. But no, all seemed to have been taken already or expired and he couldn’t risk it. 

“Fuck!” He growled, smelling Boozer’s scent when he made it near the sink his friend had just been at earlier, grilling the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, trying not to react to the whimper he heard from across the room. 

“Can’t find anything here for you, Booze-man. How you holding up?” 

Laying down on his cot, Boozer had been fisting the pillow under his head, sweat pouring from his brow as he endured, his hole clenching around nothing and that’s what frustrated him more and more. 

“Shit...” He had been so focused on finding something to help, he neglected to pay attention to what mattered and that was that his best friend was in need. His Hindbrain demanded he buck the fuck up and go help, but he would never force himself on anyone. Would he If he had permission? Fuck yea, that was his better half over there suffering, the only person that stuck with him through everything. 

“I’m gonna....see if I can get to Iron Mike’s maybe get some stuff from the clinic...” He grabbed his Keys and weapons, ready to head out the door when another whimper stopped him. He turned back to Boozer, seeing the usually intimidating Biker reduced to a hot mess. 

“Please....stay...” Boozer managed, holding out his hand. “Please....Alpha..”

Deacon’s eyes widened, making him panic a bit but he couldn’t let a smell like that drift anywhere in this cramped trailer so he dropped everything to the ground and rushed to his omega. 

His? His Omega? No, no, no....He couldn’t think like that.

Cradling Boozer’s head, he managed to climb into the bed as well, pulling him close so the other could scent his neck, knowing that would help with some of the discomfort. 

Running a hand along Boozer’s back, he held the man tightly to him, feeling the heat radiating off his body as he pressed soft kisses to Boozer’s cheek. God, he hoped his friend would forgive him for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lookie there, I managed to get another chapter up so soon. Go me. I hope everyone enjoys and let me know if it’s too fast or not fast enough or yea....

Boozer’s mind was reduced to a burning haze, in and out of it as the smell of loving Alpha was pressed against his nose. That was fine but the rest of his body wasn’t. His clothes were so uncomfortable that they hurt a little, he felt as if he would suffocate from the heat he felt along his skin, and as the minutes went by, he could feel the slick practically pouring from his ass. 

Humiliation be damned, he’d worry about it later as his hands struggled to pull off his own clothes, craving the relief that the the texture of his vest and jeans we’re preventing him from achieving. 

“Off! Need off, it hurts!” He demanded, hearing a soft “okay, okay” as hands appeared, helping him work off his jeans and top until he was in nothing but a pair of soaked boxers. 

“Boozer....I...I’m already overstepping....I don’t want to do anything without your say so....when you’re in the right mind...” 

Deacon was conflicted, warring with his Alpha, with his instincts to give his Omega friend what he needed but would this be what Boozer would want? He couldn’t risk that. 

“I’m....gonna call Rikki, okay? Gonna see if she can ride up here and bring us some stuff.” He managed to untangle himself, having to give up his shirt to the Omega who was reluctant to let him go free as he rushed to his radio. 

“Saint John to Lost Lake, come in, over.” 

He waited a moment before repeating himself, ignoring the aching tent in his pants as his gripped on the radio tightened. 

“Fuck, Rikki, Mike! Come in.”

“What is, Deak.” He heard a sleepy Iron Mike reply, making the Drifter sigh in relief. 

“Look, Mike....Boozer....ran out of Suppressants and a damn Horde has us blocked...is there anyway you could send someone up here with food and blankets...fuck, maybe some...toys....preferably don’t send another Alpha....my brain is fucked right now.”

“Jesus, Deacon.” The older man sighed, the sounds of him groaning as he got out of bed. “Fine, where are you?” 

“At the Nero Checkpoint just south west of Lost Lake. Watch out for the Horde.”

“Alright, I’m hurrying, Lost Lake out.” 

Deacon took a deep breath before he tried to put everything in the back of his mind and take care of his friend, wetting his handkerchief to gently dab at Boozer’s sweaty chest, hating to see the man so uncomfortable. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Booze-man. Iron Mike is gonna set us up with some supplies as we can ride this out...I’m right here, not gonna leave you.” 

“Hurts...Deak....fucking hurts!” 

“I know....I know...but I can’t give you what you need....not without supplies and stuff. Once daylight hits, we’ll ride to the tower where we can keep the windows and doors open and nothing will disturb us...then I can make sure you stay fed and.....” 

He trailed off once he realized he had climbed back into bed with the other man, nuzzling Boozer neck and mouthing at his gland between words. He didn’t notice until he heard Boozers whines in his ear, the man stroking his own cock as he tried to find some kind of relief and Deacon allowed it.

God, he was so fucked...He’d make sure Boozer survived this...even if he didn’t. 

\\\——\\\

Thankfully, Deacon had managed to hold out long enough to hear the sound of a motorcycle engine cut off and a knock came at the door. 

He growled lightly, ready to yell at whoever was disturbing them until he remembered he had called for help and tried to suppress the aggression he was feeling as he untangled from Boozer again, the whimper breaking his heart. 

With the empty space now, Boozer went back to fisting his hands in his boxers as he kept Deacon’s shirt to his face. 

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Iron Mike himself, holding a large box. Mike was an Alpha. But not one That Deacon would normally see as a threat even with all his heightened aggression. 

“Damn, son...you both look like shit. Here, This should be everything.” 

“Thanks, Mike...I’ll go hunting soon to pay you back.” 

“Don’t worry about it, right now just take care of Boozer and keep your damn head on straight.”

Deacon nodded, taking the box before quickly shutting the door and began going through the supplies. Finding some water, he rushed it over to Boozer, coaxing the man to drink some before he looked for something else, finding a vibrator and a special dildo that had an expandable knot. And he just realized he would probably have to help Boozer use it. 

He didn’t mind one bit in helping his friend out, but what Boozer would want mattered to him. He told himself that he could only go so far unless he had consent to help further. 

“Look, Boozer, I got some cream I can put on your body that will help with the heat and I got some toys.” He said as he carried it all over to the man, quickly putting some on his hands to rub gently along the Omega’s body. 

“Fuck!” Boozer moaned, grateful for the little bit of relief he could get as he kept stroking himself, trying to chase his orgasm as fast as he could but something was holding him back. 

“Can’t....cum...Need you, Alpha...” 

“I can’t, Boozer...but I have something that can help.” He said hesitantly as he climbed into the bed after taking off his own pants to relief a little of the pressure on his own cock and allowed Boozer to wrap around him again, grunting loudly as he felt Boozer grinding against him. 

“Goddamn.” He growled, trying to still the Omega’s hips. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, man.” 

He took the knot dildo and pulled down Boozer’s boxers, tossing them away as he felt how wet the man was, slick glistened against Deacon’s fingers and he examined , bringing it up to his nose to sniff, immediately shoving his fingers into his mouth to suck on greedily. 

Hearing Deacon moan and watching as he sucked the slick off his fingers, Boozer felt a sense of pride in making his Alpha feel good purring as he rocked his freed cock against Deacon’s covered one. It was now or never. 

Growling, he sat up, pulling Boozer into his lap so the man could lean into him which he did, burying his face into Deacon’s neck as he clung to him while the other Drifter took the dildo he almost forgot about and carefully eased it against Boozer’s entrance. 

“Shhhh...” he said calmly as Boozer tense up, gasping at the slow intrusion. “I got you Booze-man.” 

Soon Boozer could fully sink down onto the toy, finally full as he wanted and needed, rocking his hips as he began to grind against the base that Deacon held tightly, gently pulling it out and thrusting it back in, in time with Boozer’s hips. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Booze-man. So good.” He whispered into the Omega’s ear, panting softly as he wrapped his free arm around Boozer’s body. Holding him close in his protective embrace. 

By the sounds of Boozer’s moans, he was close, feeling the man pumping his cock between them as he bounced on the dildo. Deacon pressed a button under the fake balls which would cause the knot to inflate as he began to thrust it up into the other man harder, growling as he reveled in the way he could make the Omega cry out in pleasure as he watched Boozer lean up and began to bounce on the false cock, leaving Deacon to watch in awe as he laid back, hand still holding the dildo, watching as it entered the Omega over and over again all while he forgot all about his own need, until he came from the sound of Boozer’s pleasure, watching as the knot fully expanded and locked in. 

He never came without being touched before but now his stomach was covered in a mix of his own seed with Boozers. As Boozer gently rocked against the knot to ride out his orgasm. He looked down at Deacon with a less glazed over gaze, feeling the need subside for now. 

“Deak....is that?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad that a few have actually come to enjoy this story. It was an idea that came about after a few margaritas and I thought why not finish it lol. I am by no means an expert in smutt writing so, bear with me.

“Why...why am I on you, man?” He asked confused at the moment looking down to see his hand wrapped around his cock and Deacon’s tip peaking out of his boxers slightly, having been pushed out by the grinding of Boozer’s hips. “Fuck....did we? I’m sorry, man...fuck, I hate-“

“Hey, hey. Shhhh....no, don’t worry about it.” Deacon interrupted him softly, pulling him close to help calm him before his heat could fuck with the Omega’s emotions even more. “I couldn’t stand seeing you suffer like that....so I called Iron Mike and he managed to bring us some stuff from the clinic....I swear, it’s fine....I let you have my scent and helped you with a toy.” 

“Toy?” He asked, shifting a little while Deacon still held the toy, whimpering into the Alpha’s neck as his actions caused the knot to pull lightly against his rim. 

“Careful.” Deacon said softly, running a gentle hand up and down Boozer’s back.

He appreciated that Deacon would help him without giving in to his Alpha and taking advantage of the Omega, hating how his heat could make him lose himself to his desires and emotions. 

Even before all of this, Deacon and Boozer stuck together through it all, even when the club was pissed that Deacon has married a damn “flower scientist” or when Boozer Lost his arm. Now once again, Deak came through for the other man. He was so relieved he could cry, and he almost did, feeling his eyes tearing up slightly. 

“I got this Deak. Just leave the stuff and...”

“And what? Ride my ass right into the middle of a horde? I have no idea how Mike even made it over here....Do you really expect me to just fuck off and act like you’re not going through hell?” 

He gently pulled away from the Alpha, carefully slapping Deacon’s hand away from the false cock and rolled off of him to lay on his side, facing the other man, not able to meet his gaze as he pushed the button on the dildo to deflate the knot and pulled it out. “You shouldn’t have to put yourself through all this shit though, taking care of me, watching me act like....” 

He couldn’t say it, couldn’t get passed the embarrassment of not knowing what he probably said while the first wave of his heat hit and he didn’t want Deacon to hear whatever else could escape his lips. 

“Remember when you got drunk off your ass and tried to walk into the middle of a pack of Freakers?” Deacon asked, a serious look on his face as he looked Boozer straight in the eye. 

“Yea...” 

“I stood right beside you and I said if that’s how we were gonna go, that’s how we were gonna go; together. I fucking meant it. So if that means I gotta help you through your heat then fine.” 

A mix of happy Omega and prideful Alpha wafted around them as they just laid there, the Omega shaking his head as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.“Deacon St. John....Drifter by day, dildo handler by night.” 

“Fuck you, man.”

Boozer burst into laughter as Deacon rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as well though as he stood from the cot. 

Quieting down, he watched Deacon crouch down and go through the bag, biting his lip before letting out a sigh. “What the hell....fine...if you’re alright with this...then let’s hurry and eat something so we can get some sleep before the next wave.” He tossed the dildo off the cot towards the bag, showing he was ready to go through with this, no half measures. 

Standing from the pack with two bottles of water and two granola bars, Deacon walked back over to sit on the cot. “You’re sure?” 

“Yea, I’m sure.” He accepted the food and water, quickly tearing into it like a starved man. 

The two managed to get it all down, agreeing to sleep naked. Now that they had agreed to fully commit to this, they soon were tangled together, able to drift off to sleep....at least for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, lemme tell you I’m not an expert smutt writer lol so let’s get on with the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. I don’t know where I was going but apparently my Deacon has a bit of a slick kink lol I’ll keep an eye on that.

Waking from a cold sweat, Boozer clung to the Drifter, disorientated for a moment as the haze of desire held his mind with a death grip. Being the attentive Alpha, it didn’t take but a moment to wake Deacon, who immediately began to soothe him as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Boozer’s back with one hand and lifted the man’s leg over his hip as he stood up on his knees, positioning himself between Boozer’s legs. 

The sight of the other man tore a hungry growl from deep within Deacon’s chest and it proved to have a positive response from Boozer as the Omega moaned, slick rushing from him, ready for Deacon to give him what he needed. 

“Gotta make sure you can take me, first.” He said gently, his voice deep and husky as he leaned down, pressing soft kisses all around Boozer’s chest while his hand reached under the Omega and felt at his entrance, gently sliding a finger in to thrust in and out deep and slow. 

Whining, his skin on fire as the sensation of Deacon’s kisses burned so good, it was driving him mad. “More....please.” He whimpered as Deacon’s lips trailed up his neck to finally reach his lips, now thrusting two fingers into the Omega, his pace a little faster. It wouldn’t take long before he was stretched open enough to take Deacon’s cock. 

“Doing so well, Boozer...so well for me...taking my fingers so deep....just wait till you can take me....I’ll give you a better knot than any piece of silicone junk could ever.” He muttered against Boozer’s lips, kissing him hungrily as he kept thrusting his fingers more roughly into the Omega’s greedy hole. 

“D....Gonna....close!” Boozer managed, planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust his hips to meet the fingers pumping in an out of him as his own were fisting handfuls of the Alpha’s dark hair, tugging just enough to tear more growls from Deacon’s lips as he got caught up in the moment, wanting nothing more than to make Boozer cum on his fingers before he would make him cum on his cock. 

“Come on, Boozer...that’s right, just let go....”He whispered in the Omega’s ear before he began to suck on Boozer’s gland, his other hand wrapping around the other man’s cock to stroke in time with his other hand. 

It was like a flash of white was all he could see for a split second as he finally came, crying out. But it wasn’t a knot, wasn’t what he needed, his hips were still trying to thrust against Deacon’s hand, searching for the large lump that would lock them in place. 

“Fuck....you did so good.” He panted lightly as he gently pulled away to sit up on his knees, slick on one hand and Boozer’s seed on the other and Christ, the Omega almost came again as he watched Dinner Hey Hey was Deacon lick and suck each hand clean. 

“Let’s get some water in you first, alright?” The Alpha suggested, leaning over the side of the cot to grab the water bottle of the floor before he gently cradled Boozer’s head to give him some the Omega preening at all the praise he was getting as the Alpha softly told him he was doing so good.

Putting the water away, he was back to giving Boozer his full attention, caressing the man’s sides as he leaned down to pepper Boozer’s face in soft kisses. “I think we should find a better position.” He said as he adjusted Boozer’s leg so he could lay behind him, spooning him now as he lined himself up with Boozer’s entrance, figuring this was the best way for both of them to wait out Deak’s knot when it came. 

Pushing into the Omega, he groaned, burying his face into Boozer’s neck as said Drifter was already arching his back, trying to push back against Deacon’s hips. 

“So impatient.” He teased, lifting Boozer’s leg a bit before he began to thrust into him deeper, changing the angle of his hips ever so often, hunting that sweet spot to make the Omega feel good as sweat began to cover both of them, their combined body heat somehow pushing them both harder to chase that release. 

It wasn’t a crazed, animalistic scene, more like two lovers indulging in each other, their panting and moans filling the small building for a good few minutes before Boozer let out a yelp, Deacon’s hunting finally find his mark as he thrusts into the other man harder, practically grinding against it now as his hand gently placed Boozer’s leg down, slipping around to grasp the Omega’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he reduced the other Drifter to a whimpering mess. 

“That’s right....fuck, you feel so good...gripping me so tightly...you want my knot don’t you? You want me fill you up?” 

“Yes!.....Inside me!....Fill me up....Give me your pups!”

Deacon’s Alpha howled with satisfaction even though he knew that was just the heat talking, almost losing himself in the feeling of thrusting into the other Drifter, hearing every noise that slipped from Boozer’s lips because Deacon was fucking into him so good. 

He knew Boozer wouldn’t last long and neither would he, already feeling his Knot catching. He snarled, a split second decision that ended with him letting go of Boozer’s cock to sink his teeth right into his hand, growling as the pain mixed with pleasure and he was finally locked together with his friend, his teeth deep between his index finger and thumb. 

“Let go, Deak....come on, open up.” He heard as his clouded mind came back to reality where a mildly coherent Boozer was coaxing him to release his hand from his teeth, hissing in pain as he obliged and the Omega took his hand with his own, gently licking the wound clean. 

Deacon shivered at the affection, finding himself mouthing at Boozer’s scent gland, grinding his hips so the knot locked into the Omega could pull slightly, making Boozer whimper with want. 

“Deak....fuck...I think you’re in a Rut.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for enjoying! Let’s get back to the boys lol

With a hiss and a growl, Deacon gritted his teeth, quieting down to a low rumble when he saw the look he was getting from Boozer as the Omega doctored his hand. 

It was the second thing they did once the Alpha’s Knot went down, the first was cleaning each other up with a few rags and some cool water. Thankfully this damn place still had running water, making the two drifters miss Lost Lake’s busted ass showers. 

They didn’t mind though, trading smiles and kisses as their cycles gave them a moment of peace to just cuddle and take care of their other needs. They didn’t talk about much after as they changed the sheet with the clean one from the cot Deacon had been laying on previously and rinsed it out in the sink before Deacon threw on a pair of boxers and climbed up onto the roof so the sheet would air dry as he tied it around a broken speaker, doing his best to keep his Alpha aggression at bay. 

The first signs of daylight were showing on the horizon which meant it would soon be time to head for the tower. The drive would be almost an hour long...maybe half of that if he took short cuts and went off the road but he had to make sure it would be a smooth ride for Boozer. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought aloud. “Fuck....maybe I can head right through Lost Lake...gather more supplies...the head North through the forest....” 

He hadn’t spent a rut with an Omega in heat, or anyone for that matter, since Sarah so his hindbrain has him waging war between his logic and desires. But he wasn’t some young, dumbass knot head, he knew how to keep some semblance of control during his ruts. 

Once back inside, he couldn’t help but stand there and stare at Boozer’s bare backside as the Omega stood at the sink, cleaning some sweat off of himself. light bruises in the shape of Deacon’s large hands had formed on Boozer’s hips, making the Alpha preen with pride as he stepped up behind the other drifter, dragging his nose along Boozer’s scent gland as the smell of leather and pine filled Deacon’s senses, leaving his mouth watering. 

Boozer could do little but purr as he gripped the counter of the sink, feeling his cock harden as Deacon pressed his tented boxers against the other’s ass. They were both ready for another round and hey, who wouldn’t want to be bent over a sink and fucked silly? But Boozer never expected Deacon to drop to his knees and bury his face between the Omega’s spread cheeks.

Hungrily licking and sucking, he took every bit of slick that flowed, growling and groaning which sent shivers up Boozer’s spine as well as streaks of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Fuck....Deak...fffuu...” He reached down and pumped his length, bracing his arm on the small mirror above the sink, bending over more for the Alpha who was practically devouring Boozer’s sweet ass. 

He would love nothing more than to make the Omega come undone on his tongue, but he knew what Boozer needed was more so he stood, kissing a trail up the man’s back as he nuzzled his neck, reaching down to let the boxers fall to the ground, kicking them aside before he slid right into Boozer’s stretched hole, not being gentle at all this time as he fucked into the Omega, holding him stead as he too braced a hand on the mirror. 

It was brutal, but oh did Boozer love it, making him wonder between cycles if he should just give up the suppressants and just be with Deacon during his heats. He’s the only Alpha he’d ever trust with something so important. 

Though, his coherent thoughts were interrupted by a certain Alpha practically ambushing him as he cleaned himself off, only to get him downright dirty once more as every growl and whisper from his friend had him begging for more. 

“Gonna knot you....fill you up....mine....”

He knew that was the rut talking, but it didn’t stop his Omega Hindbrain from reveling in the power the Alpha held. If he wasn’t in a heat right now, he’d laugh because it was Deak...the Drifter that was always talking to himself, looking like some dumbass but he was Boozer’s dumbass. 

Feeling Deak’s knot catching as his thrusts barely slowed, his let go of his own cocky to brace against the mirror with his stump as Deacon’s hands came down to fit right into the handprint bruises as he thrusts in hard the last few times before he’s locked in place, growling as he spilled into the Omega for the umpteenth, the feeling never getting old. 

Carefully walking backwards over to the cot, he sat down, his back against the wall as Boozer sat in his lap, leaning against him as the two just relaxed in their shared high. 

“Deak.....what are we...we can’t stay...” Boozer tried to form his thoughts into words but he couldn’t seem to slow his brain down enough. 

“I know...you can try to sleep some more...I’ll pack everything up and wake you when it’s time to go...”

They needed a bigger bed, they needed more protection than just a little Nero trailer too close to a horde...his mind was on protection mode now that his desires subsided for the moment. 

“Try to sleep for now, okay.” He subconsciously ran his hands along Boozer’s body before enveloping him in a hug which the other was more than happy to cuddle back into as he closed his eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, he too leaned his head back and gave in to the sleep his body demanded after satisfying this cycle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for the comments and compliments. They really mean a lot to me. Lol I’ll be spoiled rotten in no time. I’m hoping to keep these chapters coming out fast.

When his knot went down, he carefully adjusted Boozer onto the bed, making sure he was comfortable before he went to work on getting dressed and packing what he could out on his bike. 

“Dammit....he cant drive like this...” He thought aloud, pushing Boozer’s bike around the trailer to hide it behind some crates. “I’ll radio for Lost Lake to come get it.” 

Heading on top of the trailer, he untied the mostly dry sheet and packed it as well, knowing that even though this would only last at least two or three more days, their combined scents still lingered on it, they’d need the extra sheets. 

“St. John to Lost Lake.” He spoke into his radio. “You there Mike? Over.” 

The old Alpha came onto the radio, sounding more awake now. He knew Mike would be up by now being the hard worker he was. 

“How is he?”

“Uh...well, you see...He sent me into a Rut.” 

“Yea, I figured from the way you sound. Both of ya are always with each other so it’s no big surprise you’re synced. The supplies I brought over holding up?” 

“Yea, thanks again for that, but we didn’t need the toys after all. We tried out one but agreed to an alternative...obviously...was hoping Addy could put together some more stuff and leave it somewhere close so we can swing by and pick it up? We’re heading for the tower....it’s safer.”

“How are you two gonna make it?” 

“I hid Boozer’s bike, he’s gonna ride with me. We’ll figure it out.”

“I hope you’re right, Deak...I’ll talk to Addy and see what we can find. Lost Lake out.”

“Thanks again. St John out.” 

Once he was sure he had packed everything away, he went back inside to check on his friend, gently waking him with a soft nuzzle to the cheek. 

“Time to wake up, Booze-man...we gotta hit the road, make a stop by Lost Lake before we make the ride back to the tower.” 

Grumbling the Omega sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes with his hand before stretching, a groan escaping his lips as he felt and heard about ten bones cracking all at once. 

“M’sticky.” Boozer grumbled as Deacon chuckled, using some cool water on a damn rag to give him a gentle clean up before helping him into a shirt and sweat pants. It wasn’t his usual threads, but those would be too uncomfortable right now. 

“I hid your bike, called up Mike again...he’s gonna see if he can get us more supplies for the ride up to the tower..” 

“I don’t know, Deak...that’s a long ride...what if the next cycle hits while we’re on the road?” Boozer’s thoughts were conflicted. One half wanted to stay here and nest but the other side knew the tower was their nest where their scents we’re stronger.

“It’ll be okay...worst case scenario, we stop somewhere and I’ll help you the best I can...”

“But...you’re in a damn rut, what if...” 

He knew they were both in full swing at the moment, stuck with reoccurring cycles for the next few days, how were they gonna make a nearly two hour ride? 

He carefully held Boozer’s face in his eyes, leaning in to give him a soft kiss, hoping to calm the nervous Omega. “We’ll get through this Boozer...together.” 

Boozer gave a small nod and allowed Deacon to help finish dressing him as the two headed out, beginning a rather cautious drive out of the checkpoint. 

Boozer held onto Deacon’s back as tightly as he could, keeping his nose pressed into the crook of the Alpha’s neck as they drove north to Lost Lake. The morning dew hung heavy in the air as Boozer closed his eyes and just let himself drift along with the rode, knowing by the slight swerves that Deacon was avoiding any cracks or pot holes. It was so nice and relaxing, the rush of the air cool against the Omega’s skin, giving him a pleasant reprieve from the exhausting cycles of his heat. 

Thankfully it didn’t take long to get back to Lost Lake where a duffle bag was left at the end of the bridge, away from the group so as not to cause any alarm to the pair which they were grateful for. Carefully securing it to the back of his bike, Deacon climbed back on and headed off, more relief now in their guts that maybe this would be a smooth ride. 

But the world just doesn’t work that way and The two would soon come to find that their little road trip would be cut short.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um....I’m sorry...lol...just uh don’t hate me, this isn’t the end

Mid day, not many Freakers in sight, a content Omega behind him....life felt fair for once in this unfair world, like they were catching a break for once as they road up towards the tower to ride out out their synced up cycles. 

But Deacon should remember that life on the Broken Road is never fair....especially when it seems too good to be true. 

A lone shot echoed in the wind, too quickly for Deacon to notice until he was sent flying off of the bike, landing roughly on the ground with a growl. Ignoring the pain in his side, he immediately climbed to his feet and searched around for Boozer, worry in his voice as he called out for him. The Omega was in no way dressed or in the right condition to handle a wipe out like that. 

“Boozer! Fucking bandits!” He ducked his head when another shot soared past his head, lodging into the trunk of a nearby tree. He couldn’t breathe easy just yet as the sound of scuffling came at him fast, catching sight of the usual strangers running at him with bats. 

Pulling his pistol from his belt, he shot at them, grunting as he felt the blunt force of a bat against his head from behind, sending him to the ground. 

Disoriented, he rolled onto his back, trying to form a coherent thought as he watched through blurry eyes as the men who ambushed them gathered around. 

“Whew! These two fucking reek.” One man commented. 

“Check their shit, maybe we can find something useful. An Omega in heat is bound to have supplies with him or somewhere hidden.” He sounded like the leader, maybe an Alpha himself? Deacon couldn’t quite tell at the moment but he was able to growl, his canines lengthening as he bared his teeth at them. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

“Settle down, asshole.” He heard. “Maybe we can get the information out of this one but the Alpha will just be too much trouble.”

“Then put him down.” 

Watching as a gun was drawn and pointed at him, a snark escaped his lips, lunging up at the man but not before he heard the shot, the feeling of searing pain coursing through him as he fell back down, a bullet wound to the chest causing blood to start soaking through his shirt. 

“Was this how he was going? At the hands of some pissant bandits? Having failed his Omega? 

He couldn’t fight the darkness any longer, giving in with one last growl as he watched the bandits pick Boozer off the floor. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he just couldn’t form the words. 

Hearing the shot was one thing, but seeing Deacon on the ground, blood soaking his shirt, Boozer panicked, thrashing around to fight off the assholes who thought they could get anything out of him. 

“No! Deak! Deacon!” He could feel the tears threatening to spill as his current condition kept him from actually do any damage to them as he just let go, becoming dead weight in their grasp as a wail tore from his throat. “Alpha!” 

“Fuck, just come on, he’s no use to us.” One growled, a Beta trying to be too big for his britches. 

“Not until we get what we want out of him. Come on, we’ll take him back to camp and find out where he’s from and what he has. Even Drifters have stashes.” 

“He’s in heat, what do we do when he’s too fucked up to answer?” 

“Just shut up and do as I said!” 

If he was going to be dragged away and interrogated, he wasn’t going to make it easy on them, remaining dead weight. He wasn’t some small, fragile Omega like on the old tv shows. He was a big guy who was cursing the world right now for taking the only person he had left away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking with a gasp and a cough, Deacon groaned as he rolled onto his side, the pain in his chest causing him to cry out as he stood. He could barely stand straight as his head was fogged up with dizziness and the intense need to mate. His cycle had hit sometime while he was unconscious and that meant, so had Boozer’s most likely. 

Dragging his feet over to his bike, he was at least glad this was still here, but barely anything was left in his bags. Checking the secret compartment under his bike seat, he was able to pull out some gauze and tape, something that he could wear until he could get the bullet out safely. 

The latest events began to come back to him, crimson flecks appeared in his eyes as his canines grew. Adrenaline pumping in his veins caused the pain to subside for now as he scented the air, using his tracking skills to seek out where these bastards were and where they took his Omega. 

Under the same moon, Boozer was having his own issues; unable to get anything from him, the bandits were too busy arguing as he sat tied up, tape over his mouth to muffle his growls and whimpers as his cycle had come once more, but he didn’t have his Alpha to help him. His Omega wanted to cry out on sorrow, he himself wanted to rage and kill the bastards that separated them. But all he could do was sit there and hope that if we were to die, that the fuckers would just get it over with. 

“....well get over there and convince him...” One Beta said. 

“He’s in heat, what’s the point?” Another replied. 

“Ted, you’re an Alpha, why don’t you go deal with him?” 

“Because we killed his Alpha, Jerry! That’s why we had to fucking tape his mouth shut! He’ll shut down if anyone but that other asshole comes near him and he’s dead!” 

“Fuck it, let’s just kill him.” Jerry replied. “He’s not useful anymore.” 

A deep growl could be heard from the outskirts of their camp, causing the arguing men to stop, their attention turning straight to a pair of crimson glowing eyes stalking through the darkness and into the light of the fire. A few of them cursed aloud as they saw what the source of the noise was. The man they had shot earlier, bare chested now with what looked like a shitty attempt at bandaging his chest wound. 

They had never witnessed an Alpha that had fully given into it’s aggression and now he was upon them, looking stronger and more intimidating even as they lifted their guns to shakily aim at him. 

When he spoke it was like a demon’s voice mixed with his own, chilling the bandits to the bone. “Omega....” 

“Who the hell do you think you are coming into my camp!?” The Alpha bandit tried to challenge him, stomping up to Deacon with a gun pointed at his head. “This time I’ll make sure you’re-“

With a snarl as Deacon grabbed the gun and pushed it away as the claws of his other hand slashed at him, tearing into his neck as blood began to pour free. That sent a message to the others that he was not to be fucked with as he repeated. 

“Omega...” 

They pointed to the tent in which they had kept Boozer, watching Deacon fearfully as he stalked over to the tent and ripped it open, The Omega let out a soft whine when he witnessed the Alpha tearing the fabric of the tent, Golden flecks shining in his eyes as he looked up at Deacon’s crimson gaze. 

Falling to his knees on the ground, Deacon immediately took the tape off of Boozer’s mouth and kissed him, nuzzling his cheek and neck in an attempt to calm the Omega down. 

“Deak? Christ.....How are you alive?” Boozer asked, bewildered as he sank his nose deeply into the crook of Deacon’s neck while the Alpha untied him. 

“Shhhh...lets get you out of here.” He tried to sound gently, his voice husky and deep. 

Boozer’s arms immediately wrapped around him as the Alpha picked him up and carried him from the tent. 

None of the Betas made any attempts to stop them as they watched him walk up to them, his eyes still glowing. 

“Our supplies.” The Betas scrambled to quickly grab the packs they had stolen from the Drifters and handed them off, one going over Deacon’s good shoulder and the other resting in Boozer’s lap. With that, Deacon turned from the bandits and walked back into the shadows of the trees. 

“Fuck....thought you were dead....thought you’d left me for good.” Boozer sighed, still breathing in Deacon’s scent, glad he was back. 

Wincing are the pain in his chest, his eyes turned back to normal and his canines retracted as he tried to ignore it, still carrying the Omega. “I’ve been through worse, Booze-man...they didn’t do anything did they? I’ll kill-“

“No...they just questioned me....they couldn’t get anything...fuckheads thought I’d give everything up just Because is weak right now...I thought they’d at least have the balls to hit me or something since they shot you...but I don’t think they even knew what they were doing. Probably first time scavs.” 

“How are you? We aren’t too far from the tower....I can carry you but it’s dark....I’d say about nine maybe...” As the aggression subsided, he was back into protection mode, smelling the need on the Omega, his rut answering with his own pheromones. 

“Put....put me down...I can...walk.” Boozer argued, his skin on fire, his body demanding the connection with his Alpha. 

Nodding, Deacon placed him on his feet, immediately bringing him close to nuzzle against his neck. 

“We...can’t...not yet...not here.” Boozer sighed, disappointment in his tone. 

“I know..”

There was no way they could do anything out here in the open, especially at night. But the two were desperate and even as they agreed that it was too dangerous, Deacon had already dropped the bags and pressed the Omega up against a nearby tree, picking him up to wrap his legs around the Alpha’s waist, giving the Omega relief for the first time in hours as he felt Deacon’s hard on grinding shamelessly against his ass, the slick having already soaked through ages ago. 

“Fuck!” Boozer moaned, the tension built up after so long already sending him close to his release. 

“Already so close?” Deacon asked “As much...as I’d love to Knot you right here and now...we can’t...so I’ll let you finish....before we go.” 

He reached around, slipping his hand into the back of Boozer’s sweat pants, already finding him so wet that he could easily take two fingers at once. He reveled in the noises that escaped Boozer’s lips as he began to set a brutal pace, chasing the Omegas’s release like his life depended on it. 

Within moments, he had Boozer crying out, his walls clenching down on his his fingers. It wasn’t as good as being filled and knotted, but it would have to do for now. 

Helping him ease down from his high, Deacon adjusted his arms and carried Boozer along with the bags most of the way, stopping every now and then to hide or sneak past a Freaker or two. Eventually, Boozer had to walk on his own as the pain in Deacon’s shoulder became too great and they were stuck walking at a slower pace. 

Eventually, they made it back to the tower, using a key to open the lock on the gate before they went in and locked it back. The trek upstairs seemed like hours but they managed to get to the top, feeling safe and relieved for the first time since all this started. They were safe now and able to ride this out. 

“We both...need a bath....and you need that bullet out of your shoulder.” Boozer said as he began to pull off his dirty clothes, using water from a bottle to wet a rag, giving himself a good wash while Deacon went for the medical supplies to find something he could get the bullet out with. 

“Here, let me do it.” Boozer said, pushing him onto his bed by his good shoulder before straddling his waist. Unbuckling Deacon’s belt, he folded it and held it up to the Alpha’s mouth to bite down on. “Bite down and be still.” 

Pouring some rubbing alcohol on the wound, he felt Deacon tense up under him, growling lightly as he took a pair of medical scissors and searched for the bullet. Gasping, Deacon gripped Boozer’s bare hips, making Boozer growl in return.   
“I said be still.” 

Deacon’s growling quieted down to a softer tone as he tried to breathe, knowing it would go faster the less he squirmed. When Boozer finally dislodged the bullet, he placed it down on the beside table and began to stitch the wound, having done this so many times it was like second nature. 

“There, now we just need to be careful for a few days until this heals up.” He said laying down on the Alpha’s his head resting on Deacon’s good shoulder. 

“How are you doing?” Deacon asked, his tone a bit husky from the growls as his arm was wrapped around the Omega, gently running his finger tips up and down his back. 

“We still have a day or two to go....you know the cycles come more frequently during this time and at the end, it’ll lessen...I can’t thank you enough man...you’re the only Alpha id trust to help me with this.” 

The room was filled with the fusion of happy Omega and Happy Alpha, a content warmth that would aid them in their last few days of this dilemma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that most of my chapters are small to begin with so sorry if this one is much smaller. The next one will be the last chapter but not the end for our boys, I’m having too much fun with them

It was probably about six in the morning when the two woke from their slumber, their cycle having gave them a small boon but now sweat was covering them both as they gave into the need, ripping Deacon’s pants open to free his aching cock. Boozer wasted no time in sinking down onto it, ignoring the small bit of pain from the stretch as he quickly moved his hips, riding the Alpha hard and fast with his good hand planted on the Alpha’s chest to keep him steady. 

Deacon could do little but lay there, planting his feet on the mattress to try and push his hips up to meet the Omega’s as one hand gripped Boozer’s length, using the pre cum to stroke him in time with his thrusts, filling the room with their growls and moans. 

“Christ....you’ve no...idea how fucking good you look...up there...” Deacon spoke, bringing a smirk to Boozer lips as his head tilted back, the feeling of his release coming fast as he felt the beginning of Deacon’s not catching. 

“You’ve done enough, little Alpha....” Boozer teased. “Just lay back and....let me...oh fuck!” He groaned as he felt the Alpha brushing over the slit of his tip with his thumb. 

“Little Alpha, huh? You know I’m not little.” 

The two couldn’t help but laugh, embracing each other as Boozer leaned down to kiss the Alpha. They would no doubt need to sit down sometime and talk about this; talk about how they easily slipped into the roles as a mated couple. They both had questions that would need to figure out for themselves but that could wait. Right now they were just living in the moment. 

Letting go of Boozer’s cock, he placed his hands on the Omega’s ass, squeezing his sensually as his hips began to grind up into Boozer more slowly, leaving Boozer to whimper and gasp against his lips as he felt the Alpha’s knot sink into him, locking them in place and sending him into an intense release. 

“Fuck....today is gonna be a long day.” Boozer groaned as he sat back up so Deacon could adjust to sitting back against the wall. Smirking, he watched as Deacon dipped his finger into the mess on his stomach that Boozer left and sucked it off his finger. 

“You like how I taste, huh?” 

“I fucking love it.” 

Deacon proved as much as he slipped his hand between them his finger sliding around where they were connected to gather their mixed fluids which he too sucked off his fingers. 

“Fuck.” Boozer moaned breathlessly. “You’re killin’ me, Deak.” 

Deacon just grinned at him as he grabbed a nearby water bottle so they could hydrate. “Once the knot goes down, we can eat something...plan for the last day or two in case we need anything else.” 

Nodding, Boozer downed the last of that water bottle, tossing it aside before he leaned into the Alpha, burying his face into the crook of Deacon’s neck. Lazily caressing his back, Deacon let out a content sigh as they waited. Thankfully their cycles allowed them more coherency now and they could take care of their needs and talk at the same time. 

“Hey Deak?” 

“Yeah, Booz?”

“What....what do we do after? I mean...do we just...” He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it. 

“I don’t know...we’ll figure it out.” 

“Yeah.” 

It wasn’t a yes or a no so Boozer was relieved and Deacon was as well because he had been wondering the same. After their heat and rut had ended, how the hell could they act like this never happened?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a small chapter, lol no surprise there. I wanted to wrap this up so I can get on with the sequel I had in mind. I’m having too much fun with these two and I’m curious to see what everyone thinks might happen or hopes will happen, this story was partly made for fanservice anyways lol. Enjoy

Cuddling, kissing, speaking so casually to each other like Deacon’s knot wasn’t lodged inside the Omega; it was perfect. They could both feel the end of their combined Heat and Rut, today would be the day they could breathe easier so they took it as slow as possible. 

Chewing on deer jerky, gulping down the last of the water bottles they weren’t using to wash themselves with, and even just laying together after the last Knot Boozer would need went down. It was over but they weren’t ready to separate. Not being the type to beat around the bush, Boozer leaned up, looking into Deacon’s gaze. 

“Between all this...I've been thinkin’.”

“Oh yeah?” Deak arched a brow, smirking.” Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“Bite me.” 

“Kinky.” 

“No, dumbass, bite me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“You heard me, St. John, I said mate me.” 

Deacon was crossed between shocked and eager to accept, his Alpha was sure all for it. 

“You smell fucking good, you feel so fucking good...you love the way I taste...ever since this started it’s just been us...together to the end. I mean...you gotta admit, no part of what happened the last few days felt wrong...you even went full Alpha to get me back from those idiots..I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” 

Deacon knew Boozer wouldn’t say something like that without meaning it like a damn heart attack even though he knew the Alpha hadn’t been able to get over Sarah at all the past two years. Who was he kidding? She’s gone and....fuck, he didn’t know what to do. 

Letting out a sigh, he met Boozer’s gaze with his own once more and nodded. 

“Alright” He whispered, leaning over to claim Boozer’s lips, cupping his face gently as he moved to hover over the Omega. “I want you to bite me too.” 

This time felt different as Deacon slipped into him, his hips slowly thrusting as he kissed the other Drifter. He could feel his canines getting longer, his eyes glowing red as he gave Boozer’s golden gaze one more look before he bit down on the Omega’s neck, hearing him let out a whine. Letting go, he cradled Boozer’s head as he felt the other man’s teeth sink into his own neck, right on his scent gland. 

The pleasure the two felt was amazing, a swirl of mixed emotions and pleasure intoxicatingly taking over their minds as they gave into themselves, moving together as they chased their releases, ignoring the stinging sensation in their necks or the blood that lightly seeped out of their marks. 

Together, they endured the Broken Road, endured this broken rode; and together, they would fight like hell till the very end.


End file.
